Darkened Love
by LiesForTheLiars
Summary: Mark finds his daughter when her mother passes away, he takes her on the road with him to find out all the dark secrets she holds. MarkSara, JohnCenaOC, RandyOC FORMERLY UNDER THE AUTHOR NAME OF HARDYZNO1GIRL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well hello, I'm back again. And I feel that I must inform ya'll that I do not own any WWE superstar or anyone that you recognise but I do have John Cena and Jeff hardy locked in muh wardrobe! Muh ha ha ha ha! Oh by the way if ya imagine the Halliwell manor from Charmed when I talk about Nyx's house. It'll help. Oh and, the rosters are mixed on this.**

**Chapter 1 - Found You **

"Nicksy! You forgot ya pay." A heavy tattooed man ran after the nineteen year old skater. He caught up with her.

"Thanks Danny, ya a star." Nyx Jackson smiled as her boss handed her a tatty envelope with $350 in. This week's pay. Nyx stuffed it into the back pocket of her ripped black combat pants. "See ya on Monday." Nyx yelled back as she set her skateboard on the ground, placed her right foot on it and pushed away from the pavement with her left. Nyx's long blood red hair that was usually swaying down her back was pulled back into a messy bun. Bangs hanging around her face, some falling into her eyes. Nyx was new to America when she found a job at the local tattoo parlour. Her job consisted of comforting costumers, helping them make the right choice, giving her opinion, cleaning up and running different errands for Danny and the boys. It was late on a Friday night that Nyx found herself skating home in the dark. She preferred the dark, she strangely felt safer in the pitch blackness of the night. She skated the ten minute journey home, humming Sum41's Some Say. She flicked up her board outside of the house her Grandmother had left her in Tampa Bay, Florida,she pulled out the key from her jacket pocket. She was about to shut the door and kick of her black and hot pink buffalo trainers when a deep voice cleared its throat.

"Erm, how can I help you?" Nyx asked wrapping her fingers tightly around the baseball bat she kept behind the door.

"Are you Erica Jackson?" The tall, tattooed man asked.

"Erm, yeah. Who's asking?" Nyx raised the baseball bat slightly, still behind the door. A small blonde woman appeared by the tall, tattooed man. She had her hair pulled back into a messy bun, same as Nyx. She smiled sympathetically at Nyx.

"Mark, you're scaring the poor girl half to death." The woman turned back to Nyx. "I'm sorry to bother you at such a late time at night, but me and my husband have something that, we feel its time you should know."

"I'm sorry but I don't know who you are." Nyx replied.

"My name is Sara Calloway and this is my husband Mark Calloway." Sara smiled, Nyx's mother had told her and Mark that Nyx watched Mark wrestle as if it was a religion. She had also told Sara to contact Nyx when she passed away, knowing that time was coming soon.

"As in the Undertaker?" Nyx asked, straining her eyes against the darkness outside in an attempt to focus on the people in front of her.

"Yeah, that's me." Mark chuckled at the young woman in front of him. She stood, only a quite a few inches smaller than him, maybe just 6 foot, Mark took in her appearance. She was the spitting image of her mother, with little hints of her father. But she had never known of her father so how was she to know if she resembled him at all. She had his blue eyes for sure, her mothers being a beautiful grey colour. She had his mannerisms, they way she stood leaning against the door, the curious look that glazed over her eyes. All him. Mark cleared his throat again. "The thing is. I'm," his wife looked at him, wondering if he could really tell this poor vulnerable girl the truth. "I'm a friend of your mother's." Mark explained, he spotted seeing the pained look across Nyx's face. "She told me and my wife to contact you when she passed on." Mark continued, she had to know the truth.

"But my _mother_," Nyx used the term loosely, "passed away last month."

"We know, we tried to find you at the funeral but your Aunt said that you had left, nowhere to be found she said. Said that you had just left the country and that no one knew where you were." Sara explained, as she started to shiver, it was a normal night but the older woman had left her jacket in the truck.

"Erm, here, come in. I'll make coffee or something." Nyx rambled.

"Thanks." Nyx stepped to the side to let the couple in, only now being able to take in the sheer size of the man, around 325lbs, this dude was huge compared to Nyx's 130lbs frame. Nyx closed the door behind them, and walked towards the kitchen.

"Kitchen's through here." Nyx said walking forwards.

"Err, Erica why are you carrying a baseball bat?" Mark asked following the nineteen year old through the Victorian style house.

"Don't call me Erica, she called me that." Nyx said referring to her useless mother.

"What do people call you then?" Sara asked, confused.

"I go by muh middle name –" Nyx started.

"Nyx." Mark finished her sentence as the young woman poured three cups of coffee.

"How did you know?" Nyx asked placing the mugs in front of her two visitors.

"I picked it." Mark sighed, taking a sip of the hot black liquid.

"The thing is Nyx, honey. What me and Mark have come here to tell you is that. Mark is-"

"I'm your father." Mark looked up into Nyx's eyes, not many dared to do that with the young skater. Confusion flickered across her face.

"Are you kidding me?" Nyx asked simply.

"Sorry honey, but no." Sara smiled nervously. "Me and Mark knew your mother before she moved to England." Sara explained. "Well, Mark used to date your mother, and the night before she left with her family, they, well ya know." Sara laughed nervously, looking up at Nyx, waiting for her to say something, but she had her gaze firmly locked on Mark's.

"Ha! You blinked I win." Nyx laughed. "So what ya trying to say is that muh 'mother'" Nyx said with air quotes, "got together with you and then buggered off to a different country. And, you of all people are muh dad." Nyx took a breath. "Wow. She actually did something useful in her life."

"So, I was, well we were wondering if you wanted to spend some time on the road with us, ya know to get to know ya old man." Mark asked nervously.

"Are you sure about that?" Nyx asked.

"Yeah." Sara replied.

"Well, I best be ringing Danny to tell him I can't work for a while then." Nyx jumped off the kitchen bench. "When do we leave?"

"Great, as soon as possible." Mark answered; a huge smile plastered his face, and Sara's. The lights flicked off.

"Erm, because that's was gunna happen any minute." Nyx laughed pulling a security touch out from under the kitchen sink. She pulled her cell phone out her back pocket.

"Danny, hey hun. Ya know how you and the boys had that theory about muh dad." Nyx paused as she opened a small box on the wall by the fridge. "Well, you guys were right. I'm going on the road for a while. I don't know when I'll be home. Oh and Danny, thank you." She flipped the cell phone and placed it back in the back pocket of her combats. Nyx picked up the baseball bat, swung it back and smacked the box full pelt. Sparks flew off it, Nyx stood back and a few seconds later the lights flickered back on. "Well, now that we can all see again." She laughed. "I'll go pack muh bag."

"You need help?" Sara asked.

"Yeah please, if ya don't mind."

"I don't mind at all honey." Sara replied following Nyx up the stairs to help the nineteen year old pack her bags for the trip ahead of them. Leaving Mark in the at the kitchen table.

The older wrestler pulled out his cell phone and selected his speed dial of choice. "John?"

"Yo big man, what's up?" The twenty eight year old asked.

"I found her." Mark stated.

"What, you lost Sara again, honestly man, you wanna put her on a leash." John Cena laughed, his voice echoing around the locker room which he currently shared with his best friend, Randy Orton and his mentor, Mark.

"No, you pee brain, I found Erica, actually well I found Nyx." Mark said happily.

"Oh right, so she as ugly as you?" The champion asked.

"Nah, she looks exactly like her mother."

"How'd ya know she's yours then?" John asked confused.

"She has my eyes and she hates her real name." Mark said growing bored of waiting for the two women upstairs.

"Alright then, if ya sure. Man, I gotta go Randy just walked in, and he looks like the divas wanted to play dress up again and he was chosen to be their doll. See ya later."

"See ya John." Mark laughed.

"What the heck did they do to you, is that mascara?" Mark heard the young champion say before the line went dead. The two girls appeared in the door way. Nyx had a back pack slung over her shoulder.

"Is that all you got?" Mark asked.

"Nah, there's a suitcase at the top of the stairs, its kinda too heavy for us." Sara said applying the puppy dog eyes.

"You better not be able to do that." Mark pointed at Nyx.

"Who, me?" Nyx asked innocently, she too applied the puppy dog eyes.

"We'll be in the truck." Sara said as Mark threw her the keys. The two girls laughed as they left Mark to drag the suitcase down the stairs. He eventually managed to haul the suitcase down the stairs, through the lobby and out down the steps to the truck. Mark put the suitcase in the back with the rest of the bags.

"How'd ya lock the front door?" Mark asked.

"It locks when ya close it." Nyx replied as Mark jumped into the driver's seat.

"You ready then?" Mark asked, grinning like a Cheshire cat. Nyx nodded in reply. "You girls might wanna get some beauty sleep; it's a long trip to Jacksonville." Mark said as both girls snuggled up in their seats.

"Night Mark. Night Nyx." Sara yawned.

"Night. Night Nyx." Mark said as he reversed the car off the drive and out onto the main road, heading off for the next taping of Raw.

"Night Sara. Night Dad."

**A/N: Well, what ya'll think? Tell me, just click on the review box, ya know ya want to! Lol, x abbey x**


	2. Angel Singing

**A/N: Still not a McMahon, I suppose I could camp outside their house, claim to be an orphan and hope to God that they take pity and adopt me! Wooohooo! That is muh plan! **

**Chapter 2 Angel Singing**

"Nyx, honey wake up." Mark shuck Nyx's shoulder. She winced in pain. Mark immediately took his hand back, frightened that he had hurt her.

"Now that's a bastard." Nyx laughed waking up.

"Did I hurt your shoulder?" Mark asked nervously. Nyx rolled up her sleeve.

"Nah, it just hasn't healed properly yet." Nyx showed Mark the immense bruise that covered her skin from her elbow to the top of her shoulder, all yellows and purples. She rolled her sleeve back down her arm.

"How'd ya get that?" Mark asked letting Nyx out of the truck and grabbing her bag from the trunk.

"Wrestling." Nyx replied taking her bag from Mark.

"You wrestle?" Mark smiled, if he ever had doubt before, it had vanished, she was definitely his daughter.

"Yeah, I mean that big old house has a huge basement and the backyard had a few mats in it." Nyx replied as Mark nodded hello to the security guard, they entered the arena.

"So what kind of moves can you do?" Mark asked as they walked down the corridor in the same manor, same expression of excitement graced their faces, they both hoisted their backpacks up onto their shoulders exactly the same. Nyx's hair was still tied up in a bun, bangs hanging around her face.

"Everything really. I know all the basics, I can do a lot of mat work, and I can do a few top rope moves." Nyx chuckled.

"Well, this is us." Mark asked, pointing at a door with a sign reading; _Calloway, Cena, Orton. _Mark knocked. "Ya'll descent?" He opened it before he received an answer.

"What do you think? No, Mark, you can't come in because I'm running around in a thong –" the self proclaimed Legend killer turned around, and trailed off his sentence at the sight of Nyx. She nudged Mark.

"Does he always stare at folk's chests?" She smirked, loud enough for Randy to hear. He blushed slightly and laughed nervously. Nyx had that effect on people, they all found themselves nervous around her, but she never knew why.

"Ain't she a bit young for you Mark? I mean, what would Sara say?" Randy faked a shocked expression.

"Randy this is my daughter, Nyx Jackson. Nyx, honey, this is Randy Orton. You have my permission to beat the crap outta him, whenever you feel you need to." Mark laughed at the look of dismay of the young man's face.

"Sweet!" Nyx laughed.

"How come I always get picked on?" Randy sulked in the corner; Nyx dropped her bag down on the sofa and walked over to Randy, leaning in to whisper in his ear.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." She laughed.

"Excuse me, Mr Orton, Mr Calloway." A stage hand stuck his head around the door.

"Oh hey Evan, this is Nyx, my daughter." Mark beamed proudly.

"Ooh hey, I thought you were someone from upstairs. Anyway, Mark, Randy, you two have a meeting with the big man. Vince says it's urgent.

"Thanks Evan." Mark smiled, randy nodded, unable to keep his attention of Nyx for more than a few seconds, she was beautiful in her own way. The way her eyes sparkled, and the way she tilted her head to the side while thinking.

"No problem. See ya round Nyx." Evan winked at her and left the three in the locker room.

"Are all the men in this company that god damn slimy?" Nyx looked at Mark who just laughed at her bluntness.

"Am sure you'll kick their asses." Randy chipped in.

"Wait, where's Sara?" Nyx asked. Looking around the room to see if the small blonde woman had snuck in when she wasn't looking.

"Shopping with Stacey." Mark said. Randy scoffed at the name of the leggy blonde.

"Ya damn Skippy, Pfft, all that girl can do is bend over, shake her ass and kick her height. I mean, hello I've seen first graders with bigger breasts." Nyx flopped down on the sofa next to her bag. Mark laughed at the skater on the sofa; she was going to fit in perfect.

"Well Nyx, we'll be back as soon as possible. You can wander around; just don't piss too many people off." Mark laughed leaving the room, Randy got up to follow.

"I should hope ya don't bite." Randy smirked leaving the room.

* * *

Nyx stayed on the sofa in the locker room for at least half an hour before she got up and decided she would take a look around the arena. Come on, what wrestling fan wouldn't pay to be a fly on the wall backstage at RAW. Nyx pulled her mp3 player out of the front pocket of her black and red back pack. She jammed her headphones into her ears, turning up the volume so that the voices, the noises, the world around her disappeared. Perfect, the All American Rejects filled her brain with a stress relief. She opened the locker room door and peered down each way of the corridor, completely clear. She smelt the slight smell of food, only then did she realise that the last time she had ate was while she attempted to comfort her best friend, Star, while she received her first tattoo, by feeding her galaxy chocolate that Nyx's friends had sent her. Nyx's stomach grumbled.

_Now we're broken on the floor  
She just wants me to share her  
It hasn't been this way before  
She just wants me to dare her _

The phone rings  
And she screams  
Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough to do

I can't get past her  
Falling faster  
It's true  
It hasn't done a lot for you

And every time he held you close  
Yeah, were you thinking of me  
When I needed you the most  
Well I hope that you're happy

The phone rings  
And she screams  
Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough to do

I can't get past her  
Falling faster  
It's true  
It's better when I bleed for you

I hope that love he gave you  
Was just enough to save you  
You nearly broke my heart  
Just look at what you're tearing apart

Stab my back  
It's better when I bleed for you  
Walk on me  
It never was enough to do

I can't get past her  
Falling faster  
It's true  
It hasn't done a lot for you

It's better when I bleed for you  
It never was enough to do  
It hasn't done a lot for…

Nyx sung along word for word, she turned the corner and ran into the wall. Or so she thought, she landed clean on her ass. Her mp3 headphones falling from her reach.

"Damn Bitch!" The 'wall' yelled. Nyx looked over to meet sparkling blue eyes, rubbing his chin.

"You say bitch as if it's a bad thing." Nyx smirked pulling herself to her feet. She took her time to look down at the ass she had run into, and, apparently knocked down. She couldn't believe it. John Cena was sprawled out on the floor beneath her.

JOHN POV

Damn that hurt like hell. I rubbed my chin where the person's nose had hit me. I had fallen straight to the floor and landed on my ass. I yelled out in pain.

"Damn Bitch!" I looked up, blue eyes glazed back.

"You say bitch as if it's a bad thing." The girl smirked. She got up off the floor. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, scarlet red bangs hung loosely to frame her face. Her skin was slightly pale, but she had a pinkish glow in her cheeks, like she had been singing.

Then it clicked, it was her that was singing, dumb ass. I mentally slapped myself. She held out her hand in an offer to pull me up. I took it and stood up. She wasn't much shorter than me. I took in her appearance again.

She was wearing a red, quarter length sleeve top, that stopped just below her navel, baggy, black combat pants and a pair of black boarding shoes covered her bottom half. Her pants had rips and holes all over them. I assumed she had bought them like that, not many of the divas, strike that hardly any of the divas would actually do anything to rip their beloved clothes, god help them if they broke a nail in the process. Candice wouldn't, I know that for sure.

"Sorry, I just didn't expect to turn a corner and land flat on my ass in front of the most recent diva." I smiled, making her blush. I liked that, she looked down at her feet in an attempt to cover the pink glow in her cheeks.

END OF JOHN POV

"Erm, I ain't a diva." Nyx focused on the stitching on her trainers.

"Oh, why not? I mean, you've got the body for it." John smiled again, making Nyx blush.

"Damn dimples." Nyx whispered to herself. _Why, God why did I have to run into Cena, anyone but Cena, the man's got dimples to make ice melt. Why couldn't I have ran into someone like the Big Show, see I could have handled that. Actually, if I ran into Big Show I reckon I'd be six foot under right about now._

"Excuse me?" John asked, checking that he had in fact heard her curse his dimples.

"I said, where's catering?" Nyx coughed, covering up her lie.

"Err, down the hall. I was just gunna grab my iPod then head back, if ya wanna come with." John said pointing down the hall to the locker room Nyx had just vacated.

"Yeah sure." They both walked back to the locker room. John picked up his iPod from the coffee table, while Nyx grabbed her black and red skateboard from by her backpack.

"Wait a sec, why is your stuff in my locker room?" John questioned Nyx.

"Did Mark tell anyone I was coming? Randy had no idea. And now you." Nyx said tucking her mp3 player back in the front pocket of her backpack; she set her skateboard down on the floor in front of her.

"Wait, you're Erica?" Nyx flinched.

"Never call me that again." Anger boiling in the skater's veins, the urge to beat the hell out of something and to lie down and cry overwhelmed her body.

"But Mark said his daughter was called Erica –" Nyx flinched again.

"Well, I'm not. My name is Nyx."

"Alright then, what language is that? Nyx I mean." John asked as he walked out of the locker room, Nyx skating slowly by his side.

"Greek, Nyx is the goddess of Night. Kinda fitting for who muh old man is." Nyx laughed, John smiled. _I love that laugh, her eyes seem brighter when she laughs._ They reached catering; John grabbed a seat at an empty table. He motioned for Nyx to sit with him.

* * *

John and Nyx had been talking for ages, about general things really. Storylines within the WWE, John's music career. John sat back.

"Well in the past," he glanced at his watch, "Hour and a half, I have learnt two things about you." John smiled, making Nyx blush slightly, not as much as before.

"Oh do tell, Mr Cena, what have you learnt today?" Nyx giggled.

"Well, first off, if I call you Erica than you may torture be very slowly before you finally beat me to death. And secondly, you can talk to America but you seem to have totally avoided speaking of yourself." John looked very proud of himself.

"I completely agree with the first point, I will beat you to death if you call me by **_that_** again. As for your second point, I'd rather talk for England. I'm proud of my hometown." Nyx smirked.

"See I didn't even know you were from England."

"Okay than, I've got a game for ya. You ask a question and we both have to answer. Then I'll ask and we both answer. Got it? Good. You first." Nyx pulled her knees up to her chest as she sat up in her chair.

"Where are you from, originally?" John asked.

"Newcastle, England."

"West Newbury, Massachusetts." John nodded.

"How old are you?" Nyx asked.

"28 soon to be 29." John replied.

"19."

"Birthday?" John asked taking a sip from his water bottle.

"August."

"April."

"Virgin? Pointless I know." Nyx laughed.

"No." John laughed. "You?"

"No."

"Six things you couldn't live without?" John asked.

"Why six?" Nyx asked, John shrugged his shoulders. "Erm, one, wrestling. Two, my piercings. Three, my tattoos. Four, my mp3. Five, my skateboard, and six, my best friend, Star. She's totally insane. You?"

"My family, music, wrestling –"

"Nyx Jackson! Has anyone seen Nyx, she's a girl about yey high," Randy ran into the room, filled with about thirty or forty people, from wrestlers to camera crew. Randy was looking everywhere but John and Nyx's table. Nyx was about to call him over when John sshed her.

"Watch." John whispered in Nyx's ear, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand.

"Come on people, the girl ain't had to miss!" Randy flapped his arms in the air, "bright red hair, combats, and a skateboard! HELLO! AM I SPEAKING A FOREIGN LANGUAGE?" Randy yelled, jumping around causing the whole of catering to turn to look at him.

"Yo calm down Orton, isn't that her over with Cena?" Adam Copeland pointed her out.

"John?" Nyx asked, not taking her gaze off Randy.

"Yeah." John replied, doing the same as her.

"He doesn't look happy. Does he?" John shook his head, no. "I think we should run."

"Yup, me to. Okay on three." John replied as Nyx placed her right foot on her skateboard. "One…two…THREE!" Nyx pushed off as John sprinted off in front of her. The pair went either side around Randy, forcing the Legend Killer to run after them.

"AMA CATCH ONE OF YA'S!" Randy yelled after them. Nyx skated around the corner before John and spotted a group of cruiserweights ahead of her.

"Hide me quick! Please!" Nyx begged an amused Matt Hardy.

"Sure thing honey." His accent comforting. Nyx ducked down, hugging her skateboard, she looked up, five cruiserweights looking down at her. Matt Hardy, his brother Jeff, Paul London, Brian Kendrick and Shane Helms. Nyx kept her gaze on Jeff; he was wearing a pair of black combats and a white wife beater. He smiled gently at her, his emerald green eyes sparkling, giving him a deep mysterious aura.

"Have you guys seen a girl go past here on a skateboard?" An out of breath Randy panted. "She's about five foot eleven, cute smile, bright red hair."

"Nah, sorry Orton. Can't help you." Paul London smiled. Nyx peered along the corridor between Matt and Jeff's legs. She could see Shannon Moore approaching the group, and he had spotted her. She placed a finger to her lips.

"Sssh!" Shannon nodded, still slightly confused to why there was a skater in the midst of six men, including Randy.

"Hey guys." Shannon patted Matt on the shoulder.

"Hey Shannon, have you seen a young girl, about this tall, on a skateboard in the last few minutes?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, red hair, bangs around her face?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah that's her. Have you seen her?" Randy asked again.

"Yeah she's out in the parking lot. Big Show and Glen (Kane) are helping her build a ramp so she can jump the silver Merc SL500, on her board." Shannon held in his laughter at the look of pure horror on the Legend Killer's face.

"Oh god! That's my rental!" Randy ran off in the direction of the parking lot. Six faces stared down at Nyx.

"Thanks!" Nyx beamed standing up.

"Are you the new diva?" Jeff asked completely hypnotized by the nineteen year old in front of him.

"Nah, I'm here with muh Dad." Nyx beamed even more, she had longed for someone to call her father. Her mother had been completely useless in her lifetime, the emotional and physical scars still present within Nyx. Now she had Mark, Nyx was going to hold onto him for as long as humanly possible. "There he is now." Nyx pointed over Matt's shoulder, as Mark was about to enter the locker room. "Dad."

"Nyx, honey. Where ya been? I sent Randy to look for ya, but I can't seem to find the boy." Mark said catching the glint of wickedness in her eyes. "What did you do to Randy?"

"Nothing. It was him!" Nyx said closing her eyes and randomly pointing.

"What me!" John asked from the doorway of his locker room. "Always me." He disappeared back into the room, muttering to himself.

"Where's Randy, Nyx?" Mark asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Parking lot."

"Alright then, I need to talk to you and Cena about something really important." Mark said hinting for the skater to return to the locker room.

"I gotcha big man." She smiled, "Thanks guys," She smiled at the cruiserweights before re-entering the locker room. John sat on the sofa, Nyx dropped down beside him.

"Well," Mark closed the locker room door behind him. "Nyx, there's a new diva, and in the storylines creative have planned she needs a partner. She had one, but the girl backed out due to family problems. But I told Vince about your wrestling, and we both think that if you get some practise in, you could be that girl's partner."

"Really? Wow." Nyx asked completely gob smacked.

"Yeah really."

"What's that got to do with me?" John asked suspiciously.

"If you'd turned up at the bloody meeting, you would know that you are heading into a storyline with Orton as your tag team partner, Edge and Hunter jump you on Raw this week. And, the girls make the save."

"Okay then."

"When can I see muh partner? When can I start practising? When's muh first match?" Nyx asked all in one breath.

"You can start practising now, the girl, Hunter and Adam are all in the ring now." Mark laughed. Both Nyx and John stood up, suddenly Nyx felt herself being lifted off her felt and thrown onto John's shoulder.

"John put me down!" she yelled, as he carried her out of the locker room and down the corridor. "I mean it, I'll kill ya!" He carried her out on to the ramp. Nyx pounded her fists off John's back. "John Felix Anthony Cena put me down right now. Or I'll open up a can of whoop ass on ya!" John set Nyx down on the apron of the ring. She heard a familiar giggle. Low and dirty. Nyx turned to get a look at the new diva, and nearly fell back off the ring.

"Yeah right." The new diva laughed.

"STAR!" Nyx screamed jumping the ropes and hugging her best friend.

**A/N: Damn that took a while. Hahahhaha, x abbey x**


	3. My Star

**A/N: Well today is 21st April 2006, I am freezing cold, but for a good reason. Ladies and gentlemen, I stood outside in evil North East, good old British weather, for two hours to meet none other than Matt Hardy! Oh yeah, V1 all the way!**

**Chapter 3. My Star**

"NICKSIE! Where the hell have you been?" Star yelled at her best friend while pulling her into a death like hug. "I missed you, ya fool!"

"Star, I was only gone one night." Nyx chuckled. She looked into her best friends eyes, then she realised.

"I thought he had gotten you. I sent Maddie and Lee out to look for you. They got as far as the shop and Danny was packing up and said that you had left to meet your real dad. Oh and that Maddie owed him ten dollars." Star lent her head to the side, a confused look spread across the pink haired girl's face.

"I found him Star, I found muh real dad." Nyx beamed.

"Who –"

"NYX!" Mark appeared at the top of the ramp. "Why is Orton hugging his rental? Actually, I don't want to know." Mark sat on the security barrier next to John.

"Wait, is Taker ya dad?" Star asked completely stunned. Nyx nodded. "NO FREAKIN' WAY! Deadman's ya old man!" Star jumped into another hug with Nyx.

"I take it you girls know each other." Mark chuckled.

"Hell yeah! This is Star, muh best friend. Muh –"

"Tag team partner." Star finished proudly.

"Well, you girlies gunna show us boys what ya got?" Triple H asked as he slid into the ring, Edge entered after him. Edge watched Nyx carefully, watching her movements, watching the way she looked at John without thinking. Weakness, spotted. John noticed Edge stare the skater down. He cracked his neck, narrowing his eyes.

"Bring on the suckaz!" Star yelled as Randy walked out onto the ramp.

"NYX, AMA KILL YA GIRL!" Nyx laughed at the Legend Killer's empty threats.

"Yeah, yeah Orton, just get in the ring so we can get this over with." John yelled at his best friend as he hopped the ropes, into the ring. Randy arrived soon after.

"Okay then, if we go to the top off the ramp, you two beat them up. We'll run down, and, you know what, just go with it." Nyx laughed jumping off the apron with Star. They walked to the top of the ramp. Hunter began beating John down, punching the champion square in the face. Edge doing the same to Randy. Nyx and Star banged hips at the top of the ramp and ran to the ring, sliding into the squared circle and nearly out the other side. Star got to her feet and tapped Edge on the shoulder. He turned, and wham! Star hit him with the RKO, tribute to the guy on the floor. Hunter went for the pedigree, before Hunter could slam John down into the mat, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Nyx standing on the top rope. She flashed a cheeky grin before launching herself off the top turnbuckle, wrapping her legs around Hunter's neck and pulling off a perfect hurricarana. Nyx got to her feet to bang hips with Star in the middle of the ring, before going to check on Hunter and John. Star checked on Edge and Randy. The men pulled themselves to their feet.

"Where did you guys learn how to do that?" Hunter asked smoothing down his t shirt.

"Ya don't wanna know." Star laughed nervously.

"Well well." An old voice spoke from behind them. "Nyx, if you wish to meet me in five minutes in my office, I can have your contact drawn up and you can sign it." Vince McMahon smiled sweetly. He turned away back up the ramp as Mark slid into the ring.

"Nyx, ya did it." Mark hugged her. "So who's ya friend?" Mark asked referring to Star.

"This is Star, we were born same day, same hospital and went to-"

"The same schools. Nyx has been my best friend since the day we were born." Star smiled proudly.

"Cool." Randy smiled from behind Nyx. "And now," he pointed Nyx. "I thought you were jumping my rental."

"Well," Star turned around, and shuck Randy's hand. "My name is Star, and later my and Nyx will be jumping your car." She smiled sweetly before turning back to Nyx and Mark.

"Ice cream?" Nyx asked.

"Skateboards." Star replied

"Fall Out Boy." Nyx suggested.

"Room service!" Star squealed jumping on her best friend.

- - - - - - - INSERT BIG ASS LINE HERE- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Star and Nyx climbed out of their blue Dodge Viper. Mark pulled up a few minutes later, followed by John and Randy in their rentals. John was the first out of the car after the girls.

"Do you girl's always drive like maniacs?" John laughed at the two skaters in front of him. Mark got out of his car.

"Where did you learn how to drive like that?" Mark asked Nyx who was swinging the car keys around her finger.

"Star taught me." She smiled sweetly.

"What you on about, you taught me." Star said looking slightly confused.

"Oh, I know." Nyx smiled. "Boards?" Nyx asked, Star rolled Nyx's black and red skateboard along the tarmac. "Let's go." Nyx and Star rolled into the hotel alongside Mark, Randy and John. They grabbed their room keys room reception and headed up to their rooms. Mark was sharing with Kane on the second floor, and was the first to leave the elevator.

"So, you girls enjoy the show?" Randy asked.

"Yeah, it was alright." Nyx replied without looking up from the spot on the floor.

"So next week, you two make your debut. Excited?" Randy asked.

"Ecstatic." Star replied in a dull tone.

"Well this is us." John pointed out as the elevator doors swung open, allowing all four of its occupants to leave. Star opened the door to her and Nyx's room. John and Randy next door. The girls closed the door behind them.

"Need ice cream?" Star asked, as the two slumped against the walls.

"Oh yeah. You ring room service; I'll get the Fall Out Boy on this." Nyx said pointing at stereo in the corner of the room as Star walked into the bathroom.

"Wait I forgot! Trish and the other divas asked if I wanted to go clubbing tonight, you coming?" Star ran out of the bathroom flapping her hands in the air.

"Party?" Nyx asked. Star nodded with a devilish smile on her face. "PARTY!" the two skaters began a five minute bouncing session on their bed, singing to Fall Out Boy's Honourable Mention.

_**I served out my detention**_

_**And in the end I got an honourable mention**_

_**In the movie of my life**_

_**Starring you**_

_**Instead of me**_

_**When the moonlight**_

_**Hits your bright eyes I go blind**_

_**And maybe next time**_

_**I'll remember not to tell you something stupid like I'll never leave your side**_

_**Like the oldest movie I ever saw was the one we wrote together**_

_**I said I hate you but I'd never change a thing**_

_**I can be your John Cusack**_

_**I burnt out**_

_**My defensive**_

_**Now everything I say is taken as offensive**_

**_In the movie of my life (movie of my life... yeah)_**

_**Starring you**_

_**Instead of me**_

_**When the moonlight**_

_**Hits your bright eyes I go blind**_

_**And maybe next time**_

_**I'll remember not to tell you something stupid like I'll never leave your side**_

_**Like the oldest movie I ever saw was the one we wrote together**_

_**I said I hate you but I'd never change a thing**_

_**I can be your John Cusack**_

_**Oldest movie I ever saw was the one we wrote together**_

_**I said I hate you but I'd never change a thing**_

_**I can be your John Cusack**_

_**Be your John Cusack **_

_**I can be your John Cusack**_

They started to sing along to the next track on the disc when they heard someone hammering at the door. Nyx went over to answer it, Star not far behind.

"What the hell are you people doing?" Randy yelled as him and John stormed into the room and turned the music off. "You sound like ya'll are coming through the wall!"

"Does anyone else have a ringing in their ears?" John asked looking around the room. Randy raised his hand.

"Well, are you buys gunna leave us innocent, defenceless, stunning ladies to change before we go clubbing?" Star asked licking her lips.

"Or ya'll gunna stand their like buffoons?" Nyx asked as she banged hips with Star.

"We'll go, if you keep the music down, and you come get us when you're ready." Randy said.

"Fair dues." Nyx said as Star walked into the bathroom, turning on the shower before rejoining the group.

"Now if you boys don't mind, me and Nicksie are going in the shower now." Star smiled as the boys mouths dropped to the floor. They slowly exited the room.

"Hahahhaha, did you see the look on John's face, they actually think we're showering together. What retards." Nyx laughed as Star returned to the bathroom to use the shower.

**A/N: Alrighty then. That's chapter 3 for all that's reading, I'll update if I get three more reviews. Just 3. Little number really. Thanx, x abbey x.**


	4. Dancing in the Moonlight

**A/N: Well I'm back again. Here's chapter 4 for ya'll. Mwah, mwah, x abbey x.**

**Chapter 4 – Dancing in the Moonlight.**

Nyx and Star ran round the hotel room, jumping over the beds and random clothes to get ready quickly. They eventually settled down to do their hair. Nyx curling her blood red locks, Star straightened hers. Star's normally light brown hair had been dyed a weird black, and when she moved her hair into certain lights it showed bright purple. Nyx flicked a curl over her shoulder. She finished off her make up by the bedroom mirror, checking her black eyeliner and red eye shadow. Star using the bathroom's mirror to finish her hair.

"Ready." Nyx yelled smoothing down her black mid thigh skirt with silver chains dangling alongside red stars, fishnets covering her pale legs as well as knee high black boots with red laces and silver buckles. She wore a black corset that had red glitter, red stars and in red writing across her chest _"Dark Angels"_ on it. Star stepped out of the bathroom.

"Snap." She smiled on seeing Nyx's outfit. She looked down at her own. Black skirt, same as Nyx, red fishnets and same boots. Star's corset was slightly different; hers was red with black writing. Star's make-up the same as Nyx's, simple blacks and reds.

"Snap." Nyx nodded. Star walked over to the wall connected to John and Randy's room. She repeatedly banged her fist off the wall for a few seconds.

"Move it, move it, move it!" She yelled. Both divas walked out of their room, both slipping key cards into their bags. John and Randy stood with blank expressions on their faces by their door. "Ready?" Star asked sweetly, fluttering her eyelashes at the Legend Killer.

"Yeah, let's go." John said placing his hand on the small of Nyx's back, Randy copying his best friend with Star.

* * *

"Right then for every question you answer wrong you knock back a shot." Star said as the waitress laid their drinks in front of them. She completely ignored the girls, focusing on Randy and John. "Excuse me," Star tapped her on the shoulder, the waitress turned, narrowing her eyes at the two divas "They won't be the ones leaving your tip. Now, scram!" Star said through gritted teeth.

"Any way." Nyx laughed as the waitress hurried away to retrieve more vodka shots.

"So if I ask you a question about me and you get it wrong you have a shot?" Randy asked, not being able to take his eyes from Star since they left the hotel.

"Bingo." She smiled slyly.

"Let the games begin." John said leaning back in his seat, taking on a cocky persona to match his team mate beside him.

"Right then. What is the original colour of my hair?" Nyx said smiling at John.

"Wait, I thought that was natural." Randy turned to John.

"How come I got stuck with stupid?" John asked making the girls laugh at the look on Randy's face. "Erm, well Mark's is like a gingery brown. I'd say brown. Light brown." John answered for his team.

"Wrong." Star laughed. "She's a blonde." Star answered as the two men knocked back their shots.

"I don't know what to ask them." John leaned into Randy.

"Erm, how tall is John?"

"What that's stupid." John said smacking Randy upside the head.

"6 foot 1." Nyx winked. High-five-ing Star.

"The blue Dodge Viper. Who owns it?" Star asked the boys.

"You." Randy said, sure he'd getting it right.

"Wrong. We both own it." Star stuck out her tongue.

* * *

They continued to fire questions back and forth. The girls occasionally getting some wrong. Nyx had incorrectly answered the last one, forcing the girls to down another shot each. Both of them now certifiably tipsy from the amount of vodka they had had from before the game and then the shots on top.

"Come on folk, you don't have to go home, but you sure as hell aren't staying here!" The bar managers voice sounded over the room. People gradually filing out of the club. The four were the last to leave. They all got outside to find themselves in the middle of a huge downpour. Rain drops the size of bottle caps falling onto the girl's hair. The slowly began their short walk back to the hotel, just up the road.

Star grabbed Nyx's hand and pulled her out onto the deserted road. They started dancing slowly. John and Randy stopped to watch them. The girls giggled as they spun in circles, the rain soaking through their clothes. The moonlight flooding through the clouds and shining onto them like a spotlight. They continued to dance as the rain pounded the floor and their bodies more and more violently.

"We'll have to get them back to the hotel, they're drunk and they've got no jackets. If we get Mark's lil girl ill the first night we've known her, there may be some slight problems." John pointed out, breaking the silence between the two men. The girls still giggling and dancing in the middle of the street. Unaware of the dark green eyes watching them. Unaware of the danger that their future held. Unaware, just dancing in the moonlight.

**A/N: So I update this one for ya'll. Sorry it took a while. And I'm sorry it sucks eggs completely. Just two reviews plz for this sucky chapter and I'll write you tha next one, bribery oh how it works. Muh ha ha, x abbey x**


	5. Gud night kisses, pizza and a movie

**A/N: I think I have broken muh foot. So bear with me please, no further news for ya'll. That I know of anyway. Anyone know when Jeff Hardy's returning to TNA? **

**Chapter 5 – Goodnight kisses, pizza and a movie.**

Nyx and Star finally returned to the hotel, after John had threatened to take away their hair dye for three months. Star quietly planned a way to get back at the two men, quietly forming a prank to completely humiliate them both. She hinted for Nyx to come over to her so that they could find the perfect way to take both men down.

"I say we keg em both right now." Nyx laughed.

"No, it needs to be something really good. Knowing them two, they'd probably be quite happy to have the pants round their ankles." Star stated, giggling.

"What are you two laughing about now?" Randy asked as they walked up towards the main entrance of the hotel.

"Nothing Randall." Star laughed even harder, at the pure look of disgust on the Legend Killer's face.

"Never, ever, full name me again." Randy said going red.

"Ahh shut up Randall." John laughed as they stepped into the elevator.

"Don't you start." Randy warned.

"Right," Nyx held up her hand to silence all of them, "Randall Keith Orton, John Felix Anthony Cena, Star Louise Woods, all of you, shut up."

"Tired?" Star asked.

"Slightly." Nyx replied as the elevator doors slid open.

"Well, John, Randy, ama take this lil one, and put her to bed. Night." Star laughed as they closed in on their door. "Come on, Erica Nyx Jackson." Star held in a laugh.

"Oh you did not just call me that." Nyx raised an eyebrow as they shut the door in the boy's faces. Nyx's cell phone rang.

"Yello?" She picked it up.

"Hey Nyx honey, it's me."

"Hey dad, what's up?" Nyx lay down on her bed.

"Nothing much, I was just checking that you got in safe."

"How'd ya know we were back?" Nyx asked while attempting to pull off her boots.

"The whole hotel knows ya back. The whole hotel now knows all four of your full names." Mark laughed. "Plus, John rang me to tell me that you might have a head ache in the morning."

"No, we'll be fine. Me and Star don't get hangovers."

"Well ama let ya'll get some sleep now. Night Nyx. Night Star."

"Night Dad." Nyx held the phone up.

"Night Undies!" Star yelled, causing Mark to laugh.

Nyx flipped her phone closed and went about get some comfortable clothes on. Star doing the same. They were just about to climb into bed when someone knocked at their door. Star got up to answer it, she was pulled out onto the corridor. Star went to kick her attacker, when they leaned in and whispered.

"What? No good night kiss?" Randy's voice was coated in his cocky persona.

"Actually no." Star smirked. Randy leaned in to kiss her.

"Don't mind me." Nyx said walking out of her and Star's room and into John and Randy's. She shut the door behind her.

"Where were we?" Star giggled.

* * *

Nyx sat down on what she assumed was John's bed, well it had an iPod playing some sort of rap to itself, a chain gang jersey and the pillows and blankets were all over the place along with some aftershave and a ruck fules cap. Only now did Nyx realise that John was not in the room. She heard the shower click off and the water stop. She listened closely. She heard the shower curtain being pulled back and a wet hand slapping a wall in search of a towel.

"Yo, Randy, bring me a towel, will ya." John yelled. Nyx saw a towel in the corner of her eye. She picked it up and walked into the bathroom.

JOHN POV

The bathroom door opened, and last time I checked, I was pretty sure Randy didn't have blood red hair tied back into a bun, and I'm damn sure he wasn't wearing hot pants and a chain gang jersey either.

"Nyx? What are you doing in here?" I asked, as she handed me the towel. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders slightly.

"Randy and Star are _busy _in my room, so I'm rooming with you tonight. If you don't mind." Nyx said as she sat on the edge of the bath.

END OF JOHN POV

"He works fast doesn't he." John laughed, stepping out of the shower stall with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Water droplets falling from his hair and running the length of his muscular chest. Nyx looked over his body, her eyes travelled up his chest, and to his lips, which formed a smile, his dimples appearing, he caught her eye. Nyx blushed as her eyes darted to the floor. John stuck out his hand, and pulled Nyx to her feet.

"What time is it?" Nyx asked, avoiding his piercing blue eyes, John was so close to her now, so it was becoming more and more difficult to avoid his stare.

"About 1AM." John said as he placed a finger under Nyx's chin, lifting her head and forcing her to look him in the eye. "What's wrong?" he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Nothing." Nyx replied, looking away.

"Nyx don't lie." John told her.

"I'm fine, honest." Nyx smiled, looking him straight in the eye. Her mind was clouded, how could she tell John she was fine, how could she explain what was really wrong with her? She couldn't. She had to get in touch with Maddie and Lee, they'd understand. Star was busy now, but Nyx would tell her in the morning. She felt the champ's eye wonder over her body, she tensed. She didn't like it when he was this close, when he could see every line, every flaw, and every scar. "John, am sorta hungry." Nyx giggled nervously.

"Yeah me too." John laughed.

"Come on, we'll get a pizza and a movie." Nyx said, removing herself from John's arms, walking out of the bathroom. "You get changed.

"But I haven't got any-" John was cut off as a pair of boxers and a jersey were thrown at his head.

"Ya have now." Nyx laughed, picking up the hotel room phone and calling for a pizza, she then called reception to order a movie. "Pizza'll be here in twenty minutes, Johnny." Nyx yelled as John walked out of the bathroom.

"Alright." John said putting the jersey she had thrown at him back in the wardrobe, leaving him in only his boxers. **(A/N: feel free to drool right now.) **"You sure you're okay?" John asked.

"Err, erm." Someone knocked at the door. _Saved_, she thought as she dived across the room and threw the door open. Both Hardy Boyz stood in front of her, Amy stood with her arm linked into Matt's. "Hey, what can I do for ya'll?" Nyx asked, smiling and silently thanking their timing.

"Erm, I, er." Jeff stumbled over his words; he thought she was cute in combats, seeing her now in just a jersey and some boy shorts, lets just say, he was a happy boy now. Matt nudged him forward with his elbow, Amy cleared her throat.

"Hi, I'm Amy Dumas. You must be Mark's daughter. I've heard a lot about you." Amy smiled in a friendly way.

"Jeff." Matt encouraged his brother.

"You dropped this when you were hiding from Randy." Jeff said producing a black, silver and pink charm bracelet from hid pocket.

"Oh my god! Thank you! I didn't even realise it was missing!" Nyx practically jumped on Jeff, hugging the hell out of him.

"S'alright." Jeff smiled hugging her back.

"Well, we've got an early start tomorrow. Got to be at the gym early." Matt started.

"Why don't you come with?" Amy butted in. "You can bring that new girl, Star."

"Erm, we don't want to step on anyone's toes here." Nyx said pocketing her bracelet.

"No it's fine. Really. I'd be glad to get rid of dumb and dumber here." Amy laughed.

"We'll meet you in the lobby. What time?" John appeared behind Nyx.

"About 9am." Amy smiled.

"See ya then." Nyx said as the three walked down the corridor to their rooms. Jeff looking back to catch a glimpse of John pulling Nyx back in the room by her shorts.

"Now hey! Was that really necessary?" Nyx pouted, shutting the door after being yanked back into the room by her shorts.

"Yes." John paused. "Yes it was." John moved closer to Nyx, their faces less than inches apart. Nyx closed her eyes, his lips merely centimetres from hers.

_**KNOCK KNOCK!**_

Nyx could only laugh as she reopened the door to find a teenage boy standing with a pizza box in one hand and a motorbike helmet under the other arm.

"You can have this free if you give me your number." The boy smirked, his blonde hair falling into his eyes.

"Sure thing." Nyx smiled sweetly. She took a piece of paper from his pocket and wrote on it in eyeliner which she happened to have on her. "There you go."

"Wow, thanks." The boy handed over the pizza as Nyx placed the folded piece of paper in his pocket. She shut the door with the pizza in her hands.

"Did you actually give him your number?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nah." Nyx laughed remembering what she wrote on the paper.

_Thanx 4 tha pizza… Watch WWE Raw on Monday… Im Takers daughter… Oh yeah and muh number is 555-BITE-ME…_

_XOX Nyx XOX _

"Ya know what. I don't wanna know." John laughed sitting back on the bed, where Nyx joined him. He flicked on the movie and they sat in silence, watching the TV, just eating their pizza.

"Pfft." John looked down at Nyx wondering what the hell she had just said.

"Nyx?" No answer. "Nyx Jackson?" Still no answer. "Erica – OW!" Being smacked in the head with a near by plate counts as an answer, right?

"I may be sleeping but if you call me that I will castrate you." Nyx mumbled in her sleep as John moved the pizza box and pulled the blankets over him and Nyx, switching off the television and the light.

"Nyx?" She grumbled an answer. "Night."

"Night JC." She giggled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

**A/N: I understand if you feel tha need to hunt me down with a pitchfork and a torch bcz this chapter sucked all tha eggs in tha world. Trust me I understand. But please, please, please review it, x Abbey x.**

**Oh and I may not be update at all over the next month or so bcz I have muh stupid GCSEs to do and I apparently need to revise. Erm, HELLO, any one home? No didn't think so, I do not need freakin GCSEs to be a diva. Anyway, if I get five reviews not only will I bake all muh reviews cakes of their choice but I will try really hard to update. Love n hugs, x A x.**


	6. I think she's dead

**A/N: Please, please, please, check out one of muh other stories All Hail the Heartbreaker. Oh and review this one too, outie bitches, x Abbey x.**

**Chapter 6 **

Nyx woke early in the morning, she always did. She opened her eyes and saw skin, she looked up and saw John sleeping peacefully, he looked so hot when he slept. So cute and boyish. She giggled, causing him to stir. He pulled her closer to him, now both of his arms were around her waist. She could get used to this; she snuggled closer to him, only resulting in him holding her tighter.

John stirred again, one of his hands trailing down her back; he lifted the back of her shirt and let his hand trail back up it. His hand moved around to the front, he smiled in his half-awake state.

"John!" Nyx shrieked, pushing him off her and off the bed. He fell to the floor with a nice loud THUMP. He opened his eyes to find Nyx staring over the end of the bed. "What tha hell are you playing at?" She scowled.

"What?" He asked innocently. "I'm always like this first thing in the morning." He smirked pulling himself to his feet. He attempted to get back under the covers but Nyx wasn't having any of it.

"Pervert." Nyx rolled out of the bed and walked into the bathroom slamming the door behind her. Leaving John laughing in the bed. The shower started in the bathroom.

**30 minutes later**

"Nyx ya not tha only one who needs to shower ya know!" John banged his fist on the bathroom door. The water was still running. "Fine then, ama give ya till tha count of five before I break tha door down!" He yelled again. "1…2…3…4…5!" John broke the door down in one go, sliding the length of the bathroom, he pulled back the shower curtain to find something he wished he had never.

* * *

"What tha hell is wrong with you?" Star opened the door to a panic stricken John, Randy not far behind her, pulling a shirt on.

"Nyx, I think she's dead!" John practically yelled, pointing at the room next door. Both men watched the colour drain from Star's face, her eyes glazed over. She swayed slightly as if she was going to fall, but surprised them when she stormed past John and into the other room.

"Nyx! Nicksie!" Star ran into the room, where the hell was her best friend. She wasn't in the bed, a light bulb clicked, bathroom. Star ran in to find Nyx on the floor of the shower stall. Star shook her shoulders, Nyx's cell phone lay next to her, it was flashing to signal an incoming call. Star answered it not checking caller ID. "Hello?" She asked quickly, hoping to God it was Mark, he'd come up here and Nyx would wake up and everything would be fine.

"Surprise." A voice crackled down the line. Star dropped the phone, he couldn't be here, he'd followed them half way around the world. Star looked down at Nyx, a tear slid down her cheek. She watched her for a few moments, everything else in the world seemed on standby. No voices, noises or distractions. Just her and Nyx. Nyx's chest rose and then fell.

She was alive.

"JOHN! RANDY!" Both men ran into the bathroom, Mark and Glen not far behind. A few panting paramedics joined them a few moments later, obviously out ran by the men. "She's still alive." Star near giggled, she jumped to her feet before collapsing back into Randy's arms.

_**Mark POV**_

I stood in the spotless white corridor, Star cradled under my arm, Randy by her side and John by my other. I couldn't take in what the doctor was saying. A smiling woman, with dark hair pulled into a tight bun.

"So, Nyx's has diabetes?" John asked.

"Yes, she has type 2 diabetes, but she'll be ok, do you know how she could have gotten this? Improper or under nourishment?" Dr Jenkins asked.

"She doesn't eat very well." Star piped up. "She'll eat, say on a Monday but then won't eat anything till a Wednesday. Once she didn't eat for five days." Star whispered off.

"How long has she been doing this for?" I asked, taking the words out of the doctor's mouth.

"For as long as I've known her, her Mom used to beat her and call her stuff, she had Nyx convinced that she was ugly, overweight and worthless. So Nyx started her eating habit." Star wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I see." The doctor scribbled something down on a clipboard, and looked up again, "She'll only need to stay in till she wakes up, I'll go get her insulin, I'll call back soon to teach her how to use them." The doctor smiled at us before walking away. I led Star and the boys in Nyx's room, she slept in a bed, only now did I realise how frail she looked, how pale and, and dead.

"Mark! Nyx!" Sarah ran into the room, she looked at Nyx in her state, tears filling her eyes, I sat her down in a chair, cradling her in my arms, as her whole body shook from her sobs.

_**END OF MARK POV**_

The doctor returned a few moments after Nyx woke, "Type 2 diabetes is just insulin resistance. To fix it we need to find a way to increase the sensitivity of your cells to insulin and help your body get the sugar out of your blood and into your cells so it can be metabolized and turned into energy. This is one of the reasons why you'll be continuously feel tired and drained basically. Does that make sense?" The doctor asked.

"Erm, yeah." Nyx smiled.

The doctor sat with Nyx and told her where she would have to inject the insulin and how many times a day she would have to inject. She watched and guided Nyx's hand to the place where she injected. Star and Sarah squealed.

"How can you do that?" Star demanded to know, shielding her eyes with Randy's shoulder.

"Well I don't know, do I." Nyx shook her head. "One question though. When can I go home?" Nyx smiled.

"Now, but you can't wrestle for a few days, just rest for a bit. Promise?" Dr Jenkins raised an eyebrow.

"Promise." Nyx smiled.

"Well I'll go get your papers ready, I hope to see you again Nyx, just not to soon." She walked out of the room, all eyes casting on Nyx. She avoided Mark's.

"Did you know about this?" He demanded. She shook her head, no.

"I knew it could end up like this, I researched it and typed in what was happening, and it said those were the symptoms for diabetes." Nyx mumbled her words.

"Well, let's go back to the hotel and get some rest; we've all got a show tonight." John said taking Nyx's hand in his own. She looked up and smiled at him. He wasn't as bad as she thought he would be.

"She ain't wrestling tonight!" Star warned.

"I know, I know, we hafta wrestle though." John said motioning his hand at Mark and Randy.

"Where did Glen go?" Randy asked from the corner of the room.

"Ring Vince to tell him why we wouldn't be at the meeting, and to get tha car." Mark explained.

The group waited as Nyx discharged herself from the hospital, John carrying the bag Sarah had brought, with Nyx's clothes in.

"I can carry it myself." Nyx muttered.

John opened the car door for Nyx, who slid in mumbling how her arms hadn't been cut off.

Glen opened the door of his rental allowing Randy, and Star to slide into the backseats. "How's John getting back to the hotel?" Glen asked Mark as he clambered into the front passenger seat.

"Sarah's taking Nyx and John back."

* * *

Nyx stormed into the hotel, Sarah by her side. John running after the pair. "I'm only trying to help!" He yelled after them.

"Well help this!" Nyx turned and punched him square in the face. A chorus of 'Ohhhs." Came from onlookers. John hit the floor with a small thud as Randy, Glen, Mark and Star entered the hotel lobby.

Star laughing at John all the way to her and Nyx's room.

**A/N: Okay, I know this sux, trust me I know! Ryt there is a killer crow in muh background and it keep swarkin at me, so ama go chase it with a broom or sumik! Don't forget to check out All Hail The Heartbreaker and CLICK ON THA LIL PURPLE BUTTON! Outie muh Bitches! X Abbey X**


	7. If Only

**A/N: Well hello. I'm really bored, so this will prolly be a really crappy chapter. Sorry in advance. But don't forget to click tha purple button and tell me just how crap it is :)**

**Chapter 7 If Only**

Randy knocked on Star and Nyx's door. "Come on girls, we gotta go the gym." Randy hollered through the door as Star swung it open. Her pink hair messed over her face, an iPod, hung around her neck, an oversized football shirt she had kept from an old boyfriend and a pair of boy shorts, bright pink leg warmers, one up to her knee, the other scrunched down her ankle.

"Its 6am." A death glare sat firm on her face from under smudged make up. "What the hell do you want?" Randy weighed up his options and decided it would probably be best to make her happy. He kissed her gently. Star played back and smiled.

"Morning." He walked past her and into the room. Now he would attempt to wake Nyx.

"If ya looking for Nyx, she ain't here." Star flopped down onto her bed, and climbed back under the covers. "She left for the gym about an hour ago." Star yawned snuggling back into the warmth of her sheets.

"Come on Star, we gots ta go! John is down there too!" Randy pouted, flapping his arms around trying to show the emergency of the situation. Nyx had left John with such a black eye, Randy wouldn't be suprised if his best friend returned from his workout with another bruise to match.

"Why though? They ain't three years old, and as we all saw last night, Nyx can handle herself pretty damn well." Star sat up in bed. "Why don't you just take off them clothes and sleep?" She paused. "With me." Patting the space on the bed next to her, she was going to get back to sleep if it was the last thing she did. She wasnt intending to sleep with him, but it would shut Randy up for a while.

"Girl don't tempt me. I know Nyx can handle herself, its John I'm worried about. Now come on!" Randy ripped the covers off the bed.

"I don't wanna!" Star whined. "It's six in tha freaking morning!"

"Please Star, for me." He pouted.

"Damn you Randall." Star smiled at the look of utter repulsion on the legend killer's face.

"That was uncalled for."

"Fine, I'll go. On one condition."

"Anything." Randy promised.

"You piggyback me everywhere today." His face dropped.

"Fine."

"I wanna go to the bathroom." Star declared, Randy sighed before letting the girl jump onto his back. Today was going to be a very long day.

* * *

Nyx hit the punch bag again, and again, and again. She had been down here for at least an hour now. She was alone in here; she would leave before the rest of the superstars joined her at 9am. She was dressed simply in a white tank top and a pair of black basketball shorts. Her blood red hair, as always, pulled back into a messy bun. Okay so she wasn't resting like the doctor had told her to, but then again she hasn't planning on wrestling till next week, like the doctor had asked her to. But this was the only wayto keep her relatively calm.Other wise John wouldno doubtedly end up with another black eye.Nyx drew back her fist and unleashed it on to the punch bag again, not hearing the gym door open and softly close.

"Nyx?" A soft voice asked. She spun around, fists clenched and ready to fight. She saw her visitor and dropped her them to her side.

"What do you want?" She demanded. She was in no fit state for pity. But check out that black eye, she couldn't help but smile at her handiwork. Okay, so hitting John probally wasnt the best thing that Nyx could have done, but it made her feel better at the time, and it wasn't like she was used to people complimenting her. She was scared that if she excepted his help, it would all be snatched away at the last second, with a cruel snicker.

"I'm sorry for trying to smother you." John sighed, letting his bag drop to the bench. Nyx opened her mouth. "Wait." He stopped her, walking closer to her. "I was worried. When I found you, I thought you were dead." He told her. "I just didn't want you to be in pain, I just wanted to help you."

"I'm sorry." Nyx whispered. Now she was ashamed, all he had tried to do was help her. Yeah, she wasn't one for pity and didn't take compliments well, but John was different from all the other workers of Satan, I mean, Men, she had dated, or even been close to.

"Nyx, you're special." John came closer, his breath warming the skin on Nyx's neck. "Don't let anyone tell you different." He said, leaning forward to kiss her.

"Come on Randy! You can do better!" The door to the gym swung open and in walked one Randy Orton, with a nineteen year old girl, bright pink hair swinging as he piggybacked her towards John and Nyx. Star's hair alot pinker than before, from her washing it and straightening it, it always went lighter when she did.

"What the hell?" John asked turning away from Nyx.

"See I told you they would be fine." Star whispered in Randy's ear.

"Breakie?" Star asked Nyx.

"Damn right." She smiled.

"Breakie?" Randy looked confused, so did John.

"Breakfast, dumbass." Nyx laughed at Star, who lightly smacked Randy on the ass. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"Is it always going to be like that?" John asked Nyx, draping a arm over her shoulder. She nodded, without a word; they followed the circus clowns ahead of them, down into the hotel restaurant.

* * *

That night, Nyx, Star, John and Randy arranged to have a night in. Nyx wasn't supposed to be drinking any way, so going clubbing would have been boring for her, and John would have been to worried to leave her for longer than a minute and relax, which would have made Nyx edgy and cause her to snap at him again. Star, being the loyal hoe that she is **(love ya Laura :P)**, decided that they should have a night in, movies, pop corn, ice cream, and sexy men, i.e. Randy Orton and John Cena.

"Well I wanna watch Dirty Dancing!" Star huffed, pouting in Randy's direction.

"Fine. You two can watch two of ya chick flicky movies then me and Randy get to watch two of our big macho men films." John compromised, knowing that it was the only way the girls were going to quit nagging them.

The men instantly regretted John's words as Dirty Dancing rolled onto the television. They both scoffed at the girls reciting the lines. "Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you." When the credits rolled up John nearly fainted from the happiness. His plan had been to make excuses to go to the bathroom or go to the kitchen every few minutes so that he wouldn't actually have to watch the film. But every time he opened his mouth Star and Nyx looked at him like he was crazy, with a look that said "Move and Die". So he sat, quietwith Randy. Nyx sitting next to him, her hand close to his, but not close enough for him to hold it. Star lay with her head on Randy's lap and her legs swinging over the side of the sofa. Randy sat eating pop corn from the bowl balanced on Star's chest.

"I wanna watch Ghost now!" Nyx announced. Getting up to change the DVDs, she returned to her seat, closer to John and with a tub of Ben & Jerry's. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders instantly, causing her to rest her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head lightly, taking in the smell of her hair, strawberries. He wiped her tears away when Sam died, and at the end when Sam said goodbye to Molly before passing into the light.

"God, you guys are such softies." Randy said getting up. He caught sight of the other three. Star had somehow found herself asleep with the empty popcorn bowl on her head. John and Nyx where snuggled up on the other end of the sofa. Randy grabbed the digital camera from beside the television. Taking a photo of the three sleepy beauties, he picked Star up. She immediately snuggled into his chest, wrapping an arm around his neck. He threw a blanket over John and Nyx. Carrying Star out of the room and into his and John's.

If only he had stopped to check the balcony. Then he would have seen the evil eyes that sat starring them down all night. The eyes that flickered with envy and anger. The ones that left seconds later, looking back only to glance one last look at Erica.

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews you guys, it means a hell of a lot to me. Anyway, let's say 4 reviews and I'll update for ya'll. Thanks again guys, Outies! Abbey x**


	8. Whoopin Ass

**A/N: Abbey rules, Bree drools…. **

**If you wanna know what gloves im on about, their sold on **** && one of the girls in th diva search was wearing them at one point on one of the videos. Well, here's chapter 8. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 8**

Nyx had been cleared to wrestle. She stood in the gorilla, with Star, awaiting their cue. John and Randy pecked them on the cheek before heading down to the ring. Nyx stood, pacing and breathing heavily in a pair of ripped blue jeans and a white and black tank top, with black lace fingerless gloves that ended at her wrists. Star sat on a near by crate watching her best friend pace, she did this before every match or promo. Star wore the same as Nyx but with a pink and black tank top to match her hair and pink lace gloves.

There was their cue, a flash of blonde hair. Hunter and Edge. The two girls ran out onto the top of the Raw Stage, they banged hips and sprinted down the ramp, sliding down nearly the full length of the ring.

"Oh my God, PUPPIES!" King screamed.

"Who the hell are these women?" J.R yelled.

Hunter began beating John down, punching the champion square in the face. Edge doing the same to Randy. Star got to her feet and tapped Edge on the shoulder. He turned, and wham! Star hit him with the RKO, tribute to the guy on the floor.

"Oh my god! Did you see that, that girl with the crazy hair did an RKO on Edge!" King yelled, causing Star to turn her head in the direction of the announce table and wink.

Hunter went for the pedigree, before Hunter could slam John down into the mat, he saw out of the corner of his eye, Nyx standing on the top rope. She flashed a cheeky grin before launching herself off the top turnbuckle, wrapping her legs around Hunter's neck and pulling off a perfect hurricarana.** (I think that's how you spell it)** Nyx got to her feet to bang hips with Star in the middle of the ring, before going to check on John. Star checked on Randy. The girls helped to pull the men to their feet.

Star and Nyx looked up at the exact same time. "Shit!"

"Duck!" Nyx yelled as Stephanie McMahon **(She's not pregnant in this, eee imagine if she was. Hahahhaha a heavily pregnant woman running at ya. Sorry, sidetracked)** and Lita came running at them. The girls ducked their close line and stood back up.

At some point Edge had gotten back in the ring and was trading punches with Nyx. Lita hit her across the bottom of her back with a steel chair. She crippled to the floor in pain. Eventually Nyx got back up and went to help Star.

"Stupid bitch!" Star yelled, hitting Steph with a DDT. Nyx taking Lita down with an Enziguri.

Lita, Edge, Stephanie and Hunter finally fled from the ring. Nyx and Star yelling for them to return. Randy and John finally getting to their feet on their own behind the girls. They tapped the girls on the shoulder in unison. Without turning around the girls flipped over the ring ropes and down onto the arena floor. Running up the ramp, and into the back. John and Randy followed them, the camera crew followed too.

"Who the hell were they?" John demanded, rubbing the back of his head.

"I dunno but the one with the pink hair was hot." Randy smirked.

In Vince McMahon's office **(Camera's still rolling people)**

"Did you see what those skanks did out there!" Star yelled, slamming her fist on his desk.

"Yes." The Chairman of the Board replied calmly.

"Well what the hell are you gunna let us do about it?" Nyx demanded.

"It's not exactly a secret that I hate Hunter. And Edge, well he's an ass." Vince smiled. "So, I tell you what." The door flung open, Randy Orton and John Cena charged in.

"Mr M-"

"Ahh, gentlemen I was expecting you. As I was just about to inform these two lovely ladies here, who, I might add, saved your butts out there. You all have a match next week. It will be John Cena, Randy Orton, Star and Nyx versus Triple H, his wife Stephanie, Edge and Lita."

"Thanks man." Star smiled, walking out of the office, Nyx following her. They walked down a dead end hallway. The lights went out.

"Girls." A creepy voice echoed.

"Yes Sir." They replied in unison as if under a trance.

"You did well." A blue grey mist filled the hallway. A white light bounced of the walls. The crowd ooohed as the camera showed Undertaker to stand behind them. "I am proud."

"Thank you Father." They smirked, blue grey mist filling again, when it cleared, all three were gone. Leaving Randy Orton and John Cena at the end of the hallway, stunned.

"Oh bugger." John sighed.

**A/N: There you go Bree, slightly longer than All Hail The Heart Breaker. Anyway, I asked for 4 reviews last time && got 5. So this time ama ask ya'll for 5 && hopefully I'll get six. These simple things make me happy people.**


	9. Bliss

**Chapter 9 Bliss**

**Nyx POV **

"That's a wrap for now." A voice from behind the cameras yelled. I watched Star run out of the blue grey mist and over to Randy.

"I gotta head off now hunny." Dad ruffled my hair.

"Say hi to Sara for me." I smiled watching him walk away. That was my Dad. The Undertaker was my Dad. I was still amazed that I had someone like him who wasn't ashamed to call himself my father. To be there for me. When I always caused so much trouble. I had been here for what, a month and already I had fucked up. I had been diagnosed with Type 2 diabetes so things weren't exactly all peachy. I turned my focus back on Star. She kissed Randy lightly before whispering something in his ear, causing his eyes to widen. He grabbed her hand and pulled her in the direction of his locker room. She waved as she passed me. She seemed happy enough. Finally. I hated the thought that my life brought her down. She doesn't need me half as much as I need her. And she knows that.

"They're like teenagers." John scoffed, as he laced his fingers with mine. He gently pulled me towards his locker room.

"We _are_ teenagers." I laughed, "Me and Star are only nineteen, baby."

"Oh yeah." John smirked as he closed the locker room door behind me. "I always forget about that." I shook my head at him. He sat down on the sofa and beckoned me to join him. I lay down and rested my head on his lap. John took my hands and pulled off my black lace fingerless gloves, he kissed my forehead gently.

"You wanna go out tonight?" John asked softly.

"Where to?" I don't think I'm ready to go out drinking just yet, but if he wants to go then I'm sure it wouldn't hurt me to keep him happy.

"Anywhere you want." He smiled. "How about the beach?" He asked.

"John, it's hitting on midnight, and you wanna go to the beach?" I sat up.

"Yeah." He grinned like the big kid that he is.

"Mm… okay." I stood up. "Ama go get showered and changed." I kissed him softy and turned to leave. I grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

"Save water," He smiled. "Shower with me."

**---------------------------------------------- Line thingy -----------------------------------------**

I got dried off and began hunting for something to wear. John crept up behind me, sliding his arms around my waist. I looked back over my shoulder, water droplets fell from his head, and down his body. One word, **yum**. I sighed as I tied my hair back, then I had an idea. "I'll be right back hunny." I smiled, grabbing the clothes I desired and a pair of scissors I had spied on the coffee table.

I returned half an hour later to find John on the phone, probably to Randy. He sat with his back to me on the sofa. "Yeah she's here… well no, she's in the bathroom… about half an hour now…." I cleared my throat to signal my presence. He turned around and his mouth dropped. "Dude, I gotta go!" He snapped his cell phone shut and dropped it on the sofa. "Wow." He smiled.

"You like?" I twirled, showing off my new shorter hair, it only ran down to my shoulders now, but it was a lot better than having it half way down my back when I couldn't do much with it.

"I love it." I smiled as I put on a pair of black flat pumps; I adjusted my black skirt over my black nylon footless tights with skull print. I pulled my black and white jacket on over my princess style deep plunge bust lined white corset. Hey I thought we would be going to somewhere other than the beach before I got to the arena.

John smiled as he started the engine of our rental. That soon disappeared as I put one of my CDs in the stereo. Hinder blasted out of the speakers.

**(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
I'll go ahead and pour myself a drink  
I really couldn't care less what you think  
Well I don't have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I can't feel a thing  
You might as well save your goodbyes  
We can give this train wreck one last ride  
I'm gonna have to listen now  
Live this day down  
If I don't make things right  
I'll tell you one last time**

I sung along as I always did, not aware that John was watching me the whole time.

**I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't wanna know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
So save your goodbye kiss  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)  
(I don't wanna know)**

We pulled up on the top of a hill, looking down onto the beach. Everywhere was pitch black, only the stars and the moon produced light.

**I woke up with a heartbeat in my head  
I reached for the bottle by the bed  
I saw your side was not slept in  
Cold sheets again  
Remind me of what you said  
We need to take a break for a while  
It's been so long since I smiled  
I don't wanna listen now  
Live this day down  
With you so drunk and high  
So I'll say goodbye **

I don't wanna know it's over  
So save your goodbye kiss  
I don't want to know it's over  
Cause ignorance is bliss  
I can hardly see  
What's in front of me  
Cause the vodka's running on empty  
I can't stay sober  
If it's over

The song cut off as John turned off the engine. He got out and opened my door. He grabbed my hand and laced his fingers with mine. We sat down at the top of the hill, our legs dangling off. Just watching the ocean, the waves coming in and out on to the beach. Bliss.

And then when everything seemed perfect, my cell phone rang. Star's favourite song played, The Feeling's Never Be Lonely.

"Nyx?" She whimpered down the line. "He's back." A crash echoed in the background before the line went dead.

**A/N: Oh my shittt. I haven't updated this bugger in agggggges. Well there you go. Reviewy pleasey. Thanking yoo. 3**


	10. Hey Hey Hey Mr Hangman

**A/N: Sorry if this offends anyone.**

**10. 2 Months Later**

_Hey, hey, hey, Mr Hangman  
Go get your rope  
Your daughters weren't careful  
And I fear that I am a slippery slope  
Now even when I lay my head down at night  
After a day I got perfectly right  
She won't know  
She won't know_

Nyx walked into the hospital room, two cups of coffee in her hands. Her eyes were sunk back in her face, her skin pale and worn. Her hair was unkempt in a pulled back bun, her blonde roots showing through.

"Seriously, you look like death." A weak voice mumbled from underneath the wires hooked up to the body lying in the hospital bed. "Go home. Get some sleep."

"Star I'm not leaving you, we've been through this." Nyx sat down handing Randy the other cup of coffee.

"Baby, Randy is here. You can go home for a few hours and sleep." She whispered.

"No, I'm not going." Nyx stood up to leave for the bathroom but fell straight back to her chair.

"I was wondering how long she would last." Star rolled her eyes, knowing that Nyx had passed out from pure exhaustion. Randy pulled Nyx up to prop her up in the chair next to him.

"I'll ring John." He pulled out his cell phone and dialled John's number.

"Hey"

"Hey man, Nyx just hit the decks out. Can you take her home?"

"Yeah I'll be there soon as." John hung up the phone and walked out Nyx's house. All four of them had been staying at Nyx's house since the incident. Star had been transferred to the hospital closer to home so that Nyx could visit it her regularly but still get on with every day life. Well that's what the doctors had said to Nyx. Nyx hadn't left the hospital for two months. She showered, ate, and slept in the hospital, everything she did; she did it in sight of Star.

_So pray little Kay, _

_Love is just God on a good day  
And you can't blame your mother  
She's trying not to see you as her worst mistake  
And I wish that I could tell you right now  
But it looks like I won't be around  
So you won't know  
You won't know  
You won't know  
You won't know_

John carried Nyx from Star's hospital room to his car, nodding at the doctors as he left. They had all become accustomed to the four wrestlers constantly being present in the hospital since Star had been transferred there. John carried Nyx out to his car, and with the help of one of the porter's, laid her down across the back seats, he kissed her forehead gently before climbing into the driver's seat.

**Nyx POV**

_So believe in me, believe them  
You think I'll let you down  
Well I won't  
They can fire everything they've got  
What do you think? I'm sunk?  
I will float on (...and die)  
I have burned the bush that covered my light  
Even though I'm scared I won't burn that bright_

I ran through the arena to mine and Star's locker room, I flung open back the door, immediately wishing to be able to slam it shut again. The sofa was overturned, the coffee table smashed, the glass from the coffee table had shattered and spread across the floor. There was blood on the walls, the floor and the ceiling, too much blood for its owner to possibly still be breathing. The television set was the only object in the room that hadn't been smashed. It was focused on the ring. John ran in behind me.

"Oh god." He wretched at the slight of the blood, yet I had seen it all before. I watched the television screen flicker; there was something above the ring, something suspended in the air, perfectly still, just hanging there. I jumped back almost falling into the piles of broken glass and screamed. That wasn't just something dangling in the air. That was Star.

I pushed passed John and screamed back "Call 911 he's hung her." I ran through the corridors, not stopping, not breathing until I reached the top of the ramp. There she was hanging from the rafters.

"Twinkle, twinkle little Star," he sang from somewhere in the building as I ran down the ramp. I slid into the ring and stood up underneath her. I smiled in spite of the situation, she wasn't dead. There was a rope loose around her neck, and one around each arm, holding her weight off her throat. "How I wonder what you are," There was no way I could get her down from here. I could see she was still alive, barely breathing, as the blood dripped from her near lifeless body and onto the canvas around me. "Up above the world so high,"

"Nyx get out of here!" John screamed over the blood curling voice that filled the arena with the child's nursery rhyme.

"Like a diamond in the sky,"

"Star get your head out of the rope." I screamed at her as her arms began to move. She tugged at the ropes, still dangling in the air.

"How I wonder what you are." A cruel snigger filled the arena, "Goodnight Star." Something above me snapped and the two ropes that had been suspending Star's arms crashed to the canvas. I stood, stunned, as I watched my best friend struggle to breathe, I was watching her die and there was nothing I could do about it. A pair of arms spun around me and pulled me face first into his chest, a heavy weight fell to the canvas behind me. I ripped myself from John's grasp to find Star's crumpled body heaped on the floor. I fell to my knees beside her and somehow felt for her pulse; still there but extremely faint.

"John where are the paramedics?!"

"Ma'am we need you to move out of the way." A paramedic tried to move me as a medical team piled into the ring.

"I'm not leaving her!" I screamed hugged her pale and battered body.

_You won't know...  
You won't know...  
You won't know..._

**End of Nyx POV**

_You're never going to feel as full as you felt  
So let's go outside and we'll play William Tell  
Take your time drawing a bead  
I'll stand as still as you need  
'Cause you're so good at talking smack,  
Heart attack  
But you're the apple of my eye anyway_

"Baby, it's okay." John soothed Nyx by stroking her hair out of her face. "Come on baby." Nyx cuddled into John's chest. "It was just another nightmare." Every time Nyx had closed her eyes she had been haunted by the vision of Star's lifeless body. Nyx sighed against John's chest, he kissed her forehead softly, "You okay?"

"I'll be fine when I get back to the hospital." Nyx sighed pulling herself out of bed.

"You're not going to the hospital until after lunch baby."

"Like hell am I waiting around." Nyx snapped at john as he sat up in her bed.

"You're Dad will be here in an hour, you're not going anywhere." John dived out of the bed as Nyx jumped for the door. He grabbed her arms pulling her back and flinging her onto the bed. He pinned her to the bed, trying not to hurt her.

_My smiling face that's on my head is on a silver plate._

"John I have to go see her! Get off me!" Nyx screamed at John as he sat above her having straddled her; he kept her hands pinned above her head with his own, scared that she could lash out.

"No. You are driving yourself insane. That hospital is making you ill. It's killing you!" John told her, refusing to move. "Randy is with her, you have been with her non stop for two months. You need to rest."

"I'm fine." Nyx whispered, trying to convince herself more than John. John sighed and shuck his head pulling Nyx up from the bed. He stood behind her in front of the mirror and sighed heavily again.

"Look at you," He whispered. "You're fading away Nyx." His fingers grazed over her protruding bones. "I don't want to lose you." Not even Nyx could deny that she looked like death. "You're slowly killing yourself." John's hands fell to his side and he walked away, leaving Nyx to stand in front of the mirror and face what she had become.

Nyx slowly pulled off her shirt and kicked her shorts down to her ankles. She studied every bone that she could see; her hips, her ribs. Her skin was whiter than it had ever been before and her hair fell lank around her shoulders. She looked at her face, the first time she had done so in months. Gaunt, she looked haunted. Nyx knew herself that she hadn't been eating right, only enough to keep her from having fits.

Nyx's gaze travelled from her body to the doorway of her bedroom. John stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame in nothing but his boxers. His eyes filled with tears as she met his gaze and whispered softly. "Save me."

_So they say,  
They say in heaven  
There's no husbands and wives  
On the day that I show up  
They'll be completely out  
Of their forgiveness supplies  
And I cant use the telephone  
To tell you that I'm dead and gone  
So you won't know_

_You won't know...  
You won't know...  
Yeah, You won't know..._

**A/N: Cheesy and overdue I know. Sorry.**


End file.
